


falling for you

by sevlgi



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some swearing and mentions of a sex scene (not explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevlgi/pseuds/sevlgi
Summary: Kim Minkyung has to write a song for the talented rookie idol Bae Sungyeon once again: the title track for her second minialbum. She wrote her debut title song, which became a hit. That song was really great and writing another one that good feels almost imposible. Minkyung, desperate due to the lack of inspiration, takes her friend Eunwoo's advice and decides to look for "a someone", hoping for love to be her muse and source of inspiration.





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thanks to the mods of this fest, i hope this amazing project turns out great! i'm glad i joined this, i had fun writing and we definitely need more girl groups fics. 
> 
> to the person who sent the prompt i chose, i hope you enjoy this! i think i might have changed some things, i didn't do it on purpose so i hope you like how it turned out anyways. i love all ten pristin members wholeheartedly, i'm sorry i didn'd include them all :( 
> 
> to my friends, thanks for putting up with me while i was writing, your advice and criticism really helped i love you all so much 
> 
> and last but not least to anyone who reads this, i hope you like it! i ended up hating this with a passion, i felt like i could have done better but i'm not good at writing yet so,,,, also! excuse any mistakes, i'm a native spanish speaker so i might have made some mistakes and not haven't even noticed. i'd really appreaciate any feedback on this :)

Since she was a kid, it was easy to tell that Minkyung had talent for music. She was a fast learner when it came to instruments and music theory; she also had a honey-like and stable voice. Music was a vital part of her, and luckily she was able to study it instead of pursuing another career like many parents wanted their kids to.

Over the years, she also developed a talent for composing, which gained her a spot in the music industry three years ago and completely changed her life. A fairly popular entertainment company hired her as a composer for its artists, and that’s when it all started. It was rough at first because: 1. Seoul was really different to what she was used to, 2. she didn’t know anybody at the time and the whole _being a social butterfly_ thing wasn’t her strongest point. Then Minkyung met Eunwoo, and things seemed to be a little easier.

Minkyung really loved her job; it made her learn a lot more about music and work with people she admired as a teenager. She felt really proud whenever someone told her that her songs were great or when they did well on the charts, because she realized all her effort was paying off. When she felt most proud was when one of her songs became a hit back in December.

The song was a ballad, emotional and even a bit sad, which was perfect for the season. It was given to Bae Sungyeon as the title track for her debut minialbum, and her sweet yet powerful voice made the song sound amazing. For the next couple of weeks since its release the song did incredibly well on the charts for a rookie, making not only Sungyeon but also Minkyung gain lots of recognition, praises, opportunities and money.

But now it was February, Sungyeon was supposed to make her awaited comeback in early April and Minkyung had to produce another song at least half as good as the first one. Her company trusted that she would come up with another amazing track that would captivate the public’s hearts, and Minkyung promised to do so. She felt really confident after her success, and trusted herself enough to believe that she was able to write another good song.

It was easier said than done. Minkyung was usually the type of person to focus on something and never stop working hard until she archieved it, but this time she couldn’t. It probably was lack of inspiration. Being the stubborn person that she was, she wouldn’t just give up that easily.

This ended up with her spending almost the whole day everyday in her studio for the past week, coming back to her shared apartment with Eunwoo at ungodly hours and having her sleeping schedule fucked up.

 

“Hey! You came back earlier than usual. How did it go?” Minkyung plopped herself on the sofa next to Eunwoo and rested her head on the younger girl’s shoulder. The only light in the living room was coming from the TV, still turned on because Eunwoo had been watching this new drama everybody was talking about.

“Terrible. I’m thinking about leaving the music industry, growing a beard and joining some crappy circus”. She was joking, but at that point would that really be a bad idea?

Eunwoo left out a soft chuckle. “A beard wouldn’t suit you.” she lightly patted her head. “You’re one of the most talented people I know, you’ll work this out.”

“It’s been months since I finished a song. If Sungyeon doesn’t have her comeback it would be my fault, and they will fire me and-“before she could continue rambling, Eunwoo covered her mouth with her own hand.

“They won’t! They trust you so much that they want you to write a song for one of the most promising rookie idols.” Minkyung was pouting when Eunwoo finally moved her hand from the dark haired girl’s mouth. “Maybe you need a new source of inspiration?”

She did. Her mind was clouded, it felt as if all the ideas she had for songs were gone and replaced by negative thoughts. There was also the lack of sleep, which made the dark circles under her eyes deeper, and the growing frustration she had during the week soured her mood. It was too much, but she had to endure it.

“I don’t really have time to find a distraction.”

“And how about finding a _someone_? Love could help you.”

“You know I wouldn’t mind, but it’s not like a have much free time to go on dates. Besides, I don’t know anybody I could ask out.”

Eunwoo had _that_ look on her face. It meant she had an idea, Minkyung hoped it would be a good one (some of Eunwoo’s previous ideas have gone completely wrong).

“I’ll take care of it. Good night!” just after she said that she went to her room, a mischievous smile on her face, leaving a confused Minkyung alone.

 

Minkyung’s alarm didn’t go off the next morning. Instead, she was woken up by an overly enthusiastic Eunwoo.

“Rise and shine! Get out of bed, I have something important to tell you”

“So tell me. I’ll stay here for a bit longer” she sounded sleepy, and she still was under her duvet. Had it not been for what she had to tell Minkyung, Eunwoo would have felt bad for waking her up.

“Remember I told you I’d get you a date?” Eunwoo took Minkyung’s nodding as a sign to keep talking. “Well, I did. We’ll hang out with Jieqiong and one of her friends from the dance studio she works at”.

Jieqiong was a professional dancer who worked as a choreographer and dance teacher at the studio. A couple months ago she had to work in the choreography for the girl group Eunwoo was giving vocal lessons to. The first time Jieqiong laid her eyes on Eunwoo she knew what those butterflies everybody talked about felt like.

None of them gathered enough courage to talk to the other, so for the first days, whenever the met at the girl group’s company, they only exchanged shy glances and smiles.

Long story short, they ended up talking, (after Minkyung had to hear Eunwoo talk about the chinese girl countless times) falling for each other and finally dating.

“I have to work today, Nunu.” Minkyung pulled the duvet down so she could look at her.

“Don’t go, please? We’ll have fun, and it can be good for you, you’ll get inspiration! You only work these days.”

“Are you telling me to skip work? I knew you weren’t a good influence for me”. Smiling brightly, Eunwoo showed the girl in bed her middle finger, which made both of them start laughing. “Okay, okay. I’m in.”

“Great! Get dressed, we’ll meet them after lunch.”

“Then why are you waking me up so early?” It probably was 8 in the morning or so. Minkyung got up and looked at the time in her phone and it read 13:35, not early at all. Eunwoo must have turned her alarm off so she wouldn’t have made it to work anyways. “Oh my god.” Minkyung’s shocked expression made the younger girl burst out laughing, and just before she could hit her with her pillow, Eunwoo sprinted out of her room, making the object hit the closed door before falling into the floor. Minkyung was sure they both would laugh at this in a couple years, but right now she wished the pillow would have hit her.

 

There was a funny feeling growing in her stomach that didn’t go away even when the two girls left their apartment. It reminded her of her teenage years, when she was going through so many emotions at once. Maybe she was nervous, what if the other girl didn’t like her? That would be pretty awkward. And what if _she_ didn’t like her? Not only would that be awkward, but also a waste of the little precious time she had. _Calm the fuck down, Minkyung._ She had to tell herself that a couple times, and so did Eunwoo for a couple more.

She was definitely calmer when she stepped onto the street. Seoul was a pretty place to live in. Minkyung loved the city, even if it was expensive as fuck, it was just beautiful. There was always something to do, some new places to discover. Eunwoo told her they’d be meeting Jieqiong and her friend in a café not very far from where their apartment was, so they could walk all the way till there. Whenever they went walking to some place, they’d be always talking about anything, but this time Minkyung was quiet. She focused on the city instead of on her own thoughts, hoping what would distract her from them and that funny feeling that still lingered.

The café was in front of them, they only had to cross the street. As they got closer, Minkyung was able to distinguish two girls talking. She was sure one of them was Jieqiong, so that made the taller one her date. Even from far, one could tell the girl was gorgeous.

“Wait, WAIT,” Minkyung suddenly stopped walking, and held Eunwoo’s hand to make her stop too. “You didn’t tell me she was _that_ beautiful”.

“I didn’t know” she shrugged her shoulders. “They have probably noticed we’re here, we should go before she starts thinking you’re weird.”

“Why do you enjoy laughing at me so much? I thought we were best friends.”

“We are, and I love you. Everything we’ll be okay” Eunwoo held her hand until they arrived where the girls were.

Since Eunwoo went straight to Jieqiong’s arms, Minkyung had no choice but to look at the new girl, who was basically already checking her out, and smiled at her. _At least she finds me attractive._ Once the lovey-dovey couple pulled apart, Jieqiong introduced Nayoung to Minkyung and Eunwoo as they were entering the café.

The place was nicely decorated in neutral colours, except for the pastel pops of colour of the posters and photos hanging in the walls. The chairs and tables were minimalistic, and the aesthetic was really cute overall. They first headed to the counter, where a girl took their orders and then sat next to the window in a table for four people, Minkyung and Nayoung next to each other and Jieqiong and Eunwoo in front of them. She wasn’t as nervous anymore, and Nayoung really put in effort to talk to her and keep the conversation going.

She learned that Nayoung was older, also a choreographer and dancer. She had a calm personality, but was also funny, really caring and responsible. Jieqiong said that were the reasons why she was kind of the leader in the studio.

“Everyone there loves her, even if she wants to act cool she’s just too cute.”

 

An hour or so later, they were sitting next to each other in the café, the distance between them wasn’t much to begin with, but that didn’t stop Minkyung’s heart from racing when the older girl got closer to her.

“Do you want to go for a drink? I’m sure these two would be fine if we leave them alone.” They would be, no doubt. Nayoung was looking at her with a smile. She was really interesting and fun to hang with. They had good chemistry and she could see herself being friends with her, but dating? Minkyung wasn’t so sure about that. But it’s not like she was looking for a girlfriend, she just wanted to have a good time.

“Sure, why not?”

They ended up in a bar that was a bit crowded considering that it was barely eight. The music playing was loud and the voices from the people singing, dancing and speaking in the small dance floor made it difficult to hear. They sat at the counter, close to each other once again so they could speak, and asked for their drinks. _My treat, okay?_ Even if Minkyung refused at first, she finally let Nayoung pay for her drink.

“How’s it going at the studio?”

“Not bad, but lately we’ve been spending extra hours there since our students will be participating in a dance competition and we need to make sure everything will be perfect.”

“Really? That sounds cool. I mean, not the part about the extra hours” Minkyung felt embarrassed after saying that, but Nayoung must have found it cute or funny or at least not lame because she showed Minkyung a beautiful smile.

“It is. Who knows, they might even win.” she kept talking after taking a sip of her drink. “And how are you doing?”

“I’m a bit stressed, I have to produce a song but I’ve got no inspiration whatsoever. Eunwoo thought it would be for me to stop working for a bit and just have fun.”

“And are you having fun?”

“Yeah! If I’m being honest with you, I was really nervous before we talked, but I’m glad Eunwoo almost dragged me out of my room.”

“I’m glad too, I’m actually having a good time. And also you’re really pretty.” Nayoung said it like it was nothing, and that made Minkyung’s cheeks turn a soft red. “Do you dance?”

“Not really, do you want me to?” Both of their glasses were already empty, and now that there were fewer people in the dance floor it wouldn’t be a bad idea to dance. Nayoung nodded before holding her hand and taking her to the dance floor. Minkyung only danced when she was drunk, and even is she was not bad at it, she felt a bit self conscious, but she couldn’t deny it to Nayoung.

Nayoung started dancing first and let go of Minkyung’s hand. The latter felt amazed by looking at her. Of course, she was a dancer and she was good at it, but she was too beautiful of a sight not to look. “Come here.” her voice was louder so the younger girl could hear her. And so did Minkyung, who got closer until their bodies were pressed.

Minkyung was definitely more comfortable now, she stopped caring about how she looked like and just focused on the girl she was dancing with. Nayoung put both of her hands in Minkyung’s waist, and leaned closer to her face. “I’d really like to kiss you.”

“What? I can’t hear you.”

“I said, I’d really like to kiss you.” this time, Nayoung said those words near her ear, and when she pulled apart she was biting her bottom lip. It took a bit for Minkyung to process what she had just heard. _Don’t back off now, you want it too._

Gathering the courage she didn’t know she had, she put a hand at the back of Nayoung’s neck and leaned in to finally kiss her. The kiss only got rougher and messier, they had to pull apart for a few seconds and stared into each other’s eyes, heavy breathing and lips a bit swollen.

“Let’s get out of here.”

They actually did, but didn’t make it too far. Once they were outside of the bar, Nayoung pushed Minkyung against one of its walls, the one that was the most hidden. It was cold, and that definitely wasn’t the place to make out with someone, but Nayoung’s hands felt so good on Minkyung’s body, and the burning feeling of her lips against her own ones, against her jaw, neck and even collarbones made her feel as if she was melting. Even though Nayoung’s apartment wasn’t far from where they were, it felt like forever until they arrived. Minkyung’s phone was on the pocket of her jeans, long forgotten and on the floor with the rest of her clothes. She was too busy with Nayoung under her to be bothered with phone calls.

 

The sunbeams getting into the room trough the blinds woke Minkyung up. Nayoung was still asleep next to her, an arm around her waist. She didn’t feel embarrassed at all last night, but now that she mentally went through everything that happened, it made her feel giddy, a good kind of giddy. Careful not to disturb the older girl’s sleep, she got up of bed and started getting dressed. She finally got to look at her phone, and found not only a few missing calls from Eunwoo but also texts.

 

**_[02/12 20:23 ] Jung Nunu_ ** **_✧_ ** **_:_ ** _where are you??_

**_[02/12 22:46 ] Jung Nunu_ ** **_✧_ ** **_:_ ** _i hope you’re having fun_ _(ʃƪ¬_ _‿_ _¬)_

**_[03/12 00:08 ] Jung Nunu_ ** **_✧_ ** **_:_ ** _kim minkyung_

**_[03/12 00:08 ] Jung Nunu_ ** **_✧_ ** **_:_ ** _you better thank me for this when you come back_

She had to prepare for the storm coming that were Eunwoo’s questions.

“Morning, pretty.” she turned back to see a now awake Nayoung, looking at her from the bed. Minkyung sat on the edge of the bed, dressed unlike last night. “Do you have to leave already?”

“I guess so,” she showed all the notifications from Eunwoo on her phone screen to her, to which she responded with a soft laugh. “But I wasn’t planning to leave without saying bye. I had fun last night, like, real fun. I hope we can hang out again.”

“I’ll ask Jieqiong for your number.” Minkyung gave a short kiss to Nayoung’s forehead, before saying goodbye and leaving her place.

 

“You _so_ have to thank me for this”.

“Shut up already, I did.”

“I know, I’ll just keep reminding you what I helped you get.” Minkyung rolled her eyes and kept eating her breakfast, ignoring Eunwoo’s questions about her thing with Nayoung just for the fun of it since she knew it got on her nerves. She eventually gave up. “Do you feel more inspired now?”

“Well, I don’t know. I feel less stressed, but I don’t think I can write a song about... that. They’d fire me if I gave Sungyeon a song about a one night stand.”

“And will you see her again?”

“Probably. I liked her, even if it wasn’t more than as a friend.”

“I have to tell Jieqiong about this, she didn’t have much faith in my matchmaker skills.” she sounded almost offended as she was typing in her text for Jieqiong.

 

Studio days were back sooner than Minkyung would have liked them to.  They felt endless but at the same time they went by too fast. Did that even make sense? She had only the melody so far, but Minkyung wasn’t sure it was good. It was too different to Sungyeon’s first title track, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but still worried her.

Lately Minkyung had been spending more hours at the studio than usual. She wasn’t the biggest fan of coffee, but it had been definitively helping her not to fall asleep. A new overpriced coffee shop opened near her company building, so most days she went there before going to work to get a drink. The coffee was average, but the baristas were really nice. It was a great way to start the day.

“Good morning! May I take your order?” the short-haired girl at the counter always looked too happy to be working so early in the morning, she never failed to receive the customers with a smile. “Kyungwon” was written in her name tag. She must have been around Minkyuns’s age, but she looked younger and cuter. Kyungwon drew a smiley face next to Minkyung’s name in her coffee cup every day. Even though they barely talked, Minkyung felt weird whenever Kyungwon wasn’t at work and one of her co-workers had to take her order.

She was stressed lately, but so was everybody else at her company. They had to prepare for Sungyeon’s comeback and they have started training a few girls who would become the company’s new girl group, set to debut next year. They were supposed to be five, but a new girl was casted and joined them. Apparently she was the good rapper they’ve been looking for.

Minkyung, coffee in hand, was on her way to the elevator. Her studio room was in the second floor, and she was currently in the basement, where the practice rooms were. As soon as the doors opened, a girl came out so quickly she bumped into her, making the hot drink spill on Minkyung’s hoodie.

“Oh, fuck. I’m so sorry, I should’ve been more careful.” she started bowing and apologizing nonstop.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” it really was. The stain would come out. “Are you in a hurry?”

“Yes, I’m late to practice. The dance teacher will kill me if I’m not on time.” Minkyung felt sorry for her, she knew how strict they could be about being punctual. The girl kept looking to the practice room at the end of the hallway. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I’m Yebin, by the way.” she bowed again, before running to practice. She was petite and had her hair dyed a light shade of purple. They met again at midnight at the door of the building, when Minkyung was ready to go back home after an unproductive day of writing plain bad lyrics and Yebin finished practice.

“Hey, Yebin!” the smaller girl turned her head when she heard her name, face turned a light red from embarrassment as she realized who called her.

“Oh, it’s you. Hi, sorry about earlier.”

“You’ve already apologized, don’t worry.” Minkyung pointed at the stain in her hoodie, now dry and not so visible. “Besides, it’s not that big.” that seemed to calm Yebin a bit.

“I’ll treat you to coffee, um... sorry, what’s your name?”

“Minkyung.”

Yebin’s lips formed an “o”, and then she covered her mouth with both hands. “Kim Minkyung? The producer?” Minkyung nodded and that made the other girl look even more embarrassed. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognise you right away, what kind of fan am I?”

“You’re my fan?”

“Yeah! I love your songs, they’re no joke. I’m a rapper but I’m also interested in composing and producing, I really look up to you.” she was so enthusiastic that her eyes seemed to sparkle, and the way she looked at her made Minkyung feel moved. “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable by saying all of that of a sudden.”

Minkyung had previously received compliments on her work, but that didn’t make her feel less proud and cool that time. A girl just said she’d like to be like her. 

The two girls wandered around the city, which looked more impressive at night. It was incredibly big, but it felt as if they were alone under the street lights. At first, Minkyung found it hard to believe that Yebin was a rapper, she was small and adorable, got easily flustered and had pastel hair. After talking to her throughout the entire walk to the subway station, Minkyung realized her appearance didn’t fully represent who she was; she was so passionate about rap and improving as an artist that she was sure she'd go far. She told the rapper the go to her studio whenever she felt like it ( _"But what if you're not there?" "I'm always there, if I brought Eunwoo it'd feel like home.")_

 

Minkyung kind of adopted Yebin as her protégée. Most days she'd go to her studio after practice, they worked on lyrics and had something for dinner together. One of them was making progress, and it wasn't Minkyung. The rapper’s lyrics were great and mature, if she hadn’t known her, she would’ve thought she was much older and had a lifetime worth of experience.

 

"Do you think she likes you?"

"What?"

"You know, a fan spending so much time alone with the person she admires, being treated as equals rather than senior-junior. Maybe she has a crush on you.”

"She's just two years younger than me, it’d be weird if she didn’t treat me as her friend.”

“I know you’d never lead her on. Maybe I’m overthinking.”

“Then shut up.” Eunwoo pinched her arm after that remark.

Now Minkyung was the one overthinking. Eunwoo’s words were still on her mind and they refused to leave. She didn’t like Yebin like _that_ , but was she behaving like she did? She barely got any sleep that night, which meant she’d need more coffee the next morning in order not to fall asleep on top of her keyboard.

 

“Good morning! May I take your order?” Minkyung looked like shit while Kyungwon seemed to be having the time of her life.

“Just give me the strongest coffee you have.”

“Long day ahead?”

“Yeah... I don’t remember the last time I didn’t have a long day ahead.”

“Is everything okay?”

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry.” she forced a smile and took her coffee cup, ready to leave the place.

“I hope so, it must be terrible if you feel the need to drink that shit.” she pointed at her coffee, making Minkyung smile. “If you ever need to talk to someone, you can count on me! My shift ends before lunchtime.”

Minkyung thanked her before leaving. Once she was outside, she noticed there was something else written apart from her name and the usual smiley face that made her almost drop the hot drink: a phone number. _What the fuck has just happened?_ She looked through the glass window to the inside of the coffee shop, where Kyungwon was taking another customer’s order, again with a smile on her face. She looked normal, which made Minkyung think she was imagining the digits written in the cup. She was about to lose it and the person who caused it was still smiling and looked as composed as ever.

Worrying about Yebin was enough already, thinking about Kyungwon for the whole day on top of that was more than she could handle. She did what every responsible adult would have done in her place: call her best friend for advice.

“Eunwoo, what do I do if the cute barista from the coffee shop I always go to gave me her phone number?”

“Do you like her?”

“I don’t know?”

“Ask her on a date to find out.”

“I’d look like a fucking weirdo.”

“She’s probably one too. You’d look adorable!”

“I hate you.”

“I was joking! Give it a try, she must like you if she gave you her phone number that easily.”

“Should I? Do you really think she likes me?”

“She probably does. Don’t stress too much about it.” the background noise coming from Eunwoo’s side was getting louder. “I’ll see you later at home, I have to hang up now.”  

Minkyung decided to forget everything about Yebin and Kyungwon and just focus on writing lyrics, she’d be fired if she kept on wasting time. Has it always been this hard to make a song? She used to write so many back then, but now she was unable to come up with anything that didn’t make her cringe. Not even the melody was properly finished, there were still things that should be changed.

A couple hours later Yebin showed up in the studio carrying a bag of take out containers. “I brought dinner.” she closed the door as she came in, and then sat in the chair next to Minkyung’s. “How’s the song going?”

“Not terribly bad. I almost have the melody done, but I can’t write the lyrics.”

“What would you like to write about?” Yebin’s brow was furrowed, she was struggling to get the take out container to open.

“I’ve been trying to meet a “someone” as my best friend called it, so I thought about writing something romantic, but I haven’t found anyone like that yet.”

“Just give it time, it might happen sooner than you expect it to.” Yebin looked at her while she said that, and Minkyung felt really guilty. What if Eunwoo was right? The room got silent, but it didn’t last long because suddenly Yebin shouted a _Yes!_ after successfully opening her take out container, which made her laugh.

 

Both Eunwoo and Minkyung were sitting on their sofa now that Minkyung had already come back home from work. Eunwoo was watching that drama again, and Minkyung was on her phone. “Have you texted the ‘cute barista’ yet? It’s been a couple days since she gave you her number, she might think you’re not interested.” Minkyung, who was playing a game on her phone, looked at Eunwoo right after she said that, which made her lose. She was afraid the younger girl might be right again. “I’m asking her out tomorrow morning.”

Minkyung woke up a bit earlier than usual, when she arrived at the café Kyungwon worked at she was the only customer (that way if she was rejected where would be no one to watch her). Kyungwon looked as bright as any other day, and she seemed to get excited when she saw Minkyung.

“Hey! Already heading to work?”

“Not yet, I have something to do before that.” Minkyung felt really nervous, she was barely able to look Kyungwon in the eyes. “About the other day, when you gave me your number...”

“Sorry, did that make you uncomfortable? Forget about that if you want to.”

“No! No, it didn’t. I meant to text you before, but I felt embarrassed whenever I tried to. But I’d definitely like to talk to you, like... not in this place. If you want to, I mean”

“Like on a date?” Kyungwon’s answer was straightforward, just like her.

“I guess?”

“Yes! I’d love to. Are you free this afternoon?” Truth be told, she wasn’t. Minkyung said yes anyway, hoping Kyungwon would be the _someone_ she could write about. She gave her phone number to the other girl, who promised to text her later about where they would be going. She didn’t get coffee that morning, but the thought of seeing Kyungwon later and the excitement that it made her feel would keep her awake enough to make it through the morning.

 

“Guess who’s going on a date today.”

“Me. Jieqiong and I are going out today” Eunwoo was on the computer when Minkyung arrived, probably doing something work related. It took her a little to understand that Minkyung wasn’t referring to her and her girlfriend, that’s why she looked at the older girl with her eyes wide open. “Wait. You? You finally asked that girl out?”

“I did.” Minkyung had her arms crossed and looked so proud of herself. Eunwoo gave her a smile and clapped for her a few times. “Well done! Where are you going?”

“Han River, she texted me before to tell me. She even added a heart emoji!” Minkyung brought her phone closer to Eunwoo’s face. She was ridiculously excited about everything. “I have to get ready, I’ll tell you how it goes when I come back.”

 

Minkyung had a hard time picking her outfit, it had been very cold recently and she had to dress warmly but at the same time she wanted to look pretty, so it took her more than she would have liked to. When she got to the place where she and Kyungwon decided to meet, the other girl was already there, playing with a dog.

“Is it yours?”

“Yes! Minkyung, Kongie. Kongie, Minkyung. I hope you don’t mind, I didn’t want to leave him alone for so long.”

“It’s okay, he’s cute. And you too.” Minkyung petted the dog, that and her compliment made Kyungwon feel more whipped than she was.

They spent the afternoon playing with Kongie and trying food from several food spots that were in the zone. After a couple of hours, they felt so comfortable that it felt as if they had known each other forever. Minkyung felt different with Kyungwon,more like herself. She was able to bring out her goofier side, to make her laugh harder than she ever did recently.

“Have you ever seen the Bampo Bridge fountain show?” they were each sitting on a swing, it was starting to get dark.

“Nope, is it cool?”

“It is! Want to watch it?” Kyungwon was the first one to get up and offered Minkyung her hand, which she took and didn’t let go all the way till the bridge.

The place was full of couples sitting on blankets, waiting for the show to begin. Kyungwon took one out of her backpack and laid it in the grass, then both girls sat on it and Kongie laid on top of Minkyung’s lap. “Does this mean he likes me?”

“It does, and it also means that you should see him more often, you don’t want him to get sad.”

“As long as I get to see you too, it’s fine.” None of them said a word while the show lasted, they were too absorbed in it to do so. Minkyung was impressed indeed, the colours, lights of the show and the starry night sky were beautiful. Both girls laid on their back when it ended to look up at the sky, Kongie was still on Minkyung’s lap.

“Minkyung, did you have fun today? I know it wasn’t very special, but still.”

“Yeah, it was a fun first date.”

“It won’t be the last, right?”

“It won’t.” when she met Nayoung, she didn’t feel like they would work out as a couple, but she was really sure that Kyungwon and her would. When she got closer to Kyungwon to kiss her, she was also sure it wouldn’t be their last kiss.

 

Minkyung was making progress with Sungyeon’s song: the song itself was already done and everybody at her company that listened to it liked it. The only thing left were the lyrics, but she didn’t feel as hopeless as before. Eunwoo had been right about finding inspiration in love, Minkyung was more than inspired now that she was dating Kyungwon.

Eunwoo had also been right about Yebin’s feelings for Minkyung. Minkyung was visibly happier, she’d see Kyungwon every day before work and they spent a lot of time together after Kyungwon’s shift ended. Yebin took it well when she found out about her relationship, and luckily her friendship with Minkyung remained the same, they still met when Yebin’s practice ended to have dinner. Yebin told her that her crush was probably out of admiration and that she must have mistaken her feelings.

 

 

**_March_ **

 

“Am I really the first one to listen to the song?”

“Yes, you helped me the most so it’s fair.”

“I didn’t do anything, Minkyung.”

“You did more than you think, you are my muse!”

“Don’t be so cheesy,” Kyungwon covered her face with both hands, clearly flustered. “Shut up and play the song.” Minkyung kissed one of her hands, smiling triumphant before she pressed the play button on her computer.

The song gave more of a pop vibe, it was upbeat, fun and catchy. The lyrics were about love, first loves actually, and not cringey at all, they were well written and would definitely suit Sungyeon. Kyungwon was usually expressive, so looking at her react to the song was really amusing, she was moving her head to the rhythm and even tapping her feet to the beat. She clapped when it finished, making Minkyung laugh.

“It’s amazing! It’s going to hit it big.”

“Do you think so?”

“Yes. And I loved your voice, I want to listen to your singing more often, and not just in demos” she got up from the chair and went to hug Minkyung, who was still sitting. “What’s the title, by the way?”

“ _Falling for you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have made it till the end congrats you're the best and please support pristin on their next comeback mwah


End file.
